CLASSYGENTLEMENNE
12:51 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 00:51 -- 12:53 GA: hello! is this the handle of a sorser piraya? 12:54 TA: 777 yes you are indeed speaking 7o Sorser Piraya of 7he Al7ernian Pirayas 777 12:55 GA: im lilys dad! nice to meet you! 12:55 TA: 777 ah a pleasure 7o mee7 you Mis7er Mavico 777 12:55 GA: she told me to inquire about, ah, 'lessons'? 12:56 TA: 777 ah yes I do offer a fine array of classwork in 7he ar7s of e77ique77e and social graces 777 12:56 TA: 777 I 7ake i7 Lily wishes 7o enroll you in my 7u7elage?" 777 12:56 GA: (( doir: oh my god what a tool eheheh )) 12:57 GA: i dunno! maybe! id be happy to see what your values are, to make sure you are the one for my daughter! 12:57 GA: though im not really. like. a strict dad. you guys can do whatever as long as youre not jack lmao 12:58 TA: 777 I assure you 7ha7 I have no in7en7ion on becoming an arrogan7 prick in a cheap sui7 any 7ime soon if 7ha7 is wha7 you are asking 777 12:59 GA: welll, i was thinking more of the 'sociopath who killed me + my friends + my loved ones + traumatised everyone' but his fashion sense is pretty fuckin bad too 01:00 TA: 777 indeed I have never seen such poor s7i7ching bu7 7ha7 is aside from 7he poin7 777 01:00 TA: 777 I can assure you 7ha7 I only have your daugh7er's safe7y in my mind a7 all poin7s of 7he day 777 01:01 GA: cool! but what about entertainment value 01:01 TA: 777 en7er7ainmen7? 777 01:01 GA: i mean everyone needs to be entertained by funny hijinks. will you go on risky missions for the utmost hilarity and no other reason with her? 01:02 GA: yknow. like. going up to the main villain and throwing pies at him. 01:02 GA: or jars of piss. your choice. 01:03 TA: 777 our en7er7ainmen7 has mos7ly been religa7ed 7o snarky commen7ary and loo7ing 7urkey-ravaged jewlery s7ores 777 01:03 TA: 777 so I believe we have 7ha7 angle covered 777 01:03 GA: hahah, good enough 01:03 GA: so about this uh, classwork 01:03 GA: you got a brochure or something? 01:04 TA: 777 even be77er my good sir 7:D 777 01:04 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sent galactoidArrival GA howno77obeajackass.ppt -- 01:05 TA: 777 an informa7ional slide show on 7he finer poin7s of no7 being a massive 7oolbox 777 01:05 GA: pfff 01:05 TA: 777 I doub7 you would be in need of i7 bu7 i7 never hur7s 7o spread 7he good word 777 01:05 GA: you have quite an extensive repertoire of things here 01:06 TA: 777 yes 7here is narry a subjec7 7ha7 is no7 7ouched on in 7his comprehensive guide 7o all 7hings class and cur7 777 01:06 TA: 777 7hough I am reworking i7 7o apply 7o our new socie7al si7ua7ion 777 01:06 GA: yeah but what are your political views 01:07 TA: 777 7he governmen7 is filled wi7h faschis7 pa7riarchs 7ha7 can only be reigned in under 7he mo7herly guide of a powerful woman a7 7he reigns 777 01:07 TA: 777 or was 777 01:08 GA: okay but are you a republican 01:08 TA: 777 wha7 is a republican? 777 01:08 GA: you pass 01:08 GA: offical dadly seal of approval 01:08 TA: 777 7:? 777 01:08 TA: 777 I will accep7 your praise wholehear7idly 7hen I 7hink 777 01:09 GA: youll do quite well in the mavico clan with your... unique personality and values 01:09 GA: unmatched by any other 01:09 GA: (( at this point doir is just laughing his ass off )) 01:10 TA: 777 a haugh7y 7i7le I would no7 dare 7o live down given your impressive lineage 777 01:10 TA: 777 Lily is a wonderful girl and Erisio is 777 01:10 TA: 777 Erisio 777 01:10 GA: erisio is quite a nice boy and i am very proud of him and his ability to not be the monster that one time 01:11 TA: 777 yes your son cer7ainly is one of a kind I can confirm 7ha7 777 01:11 GA: im sure your classy influence will reach him in ways that will do him much more good than anything a rusty man of unpracticed eloquence could 01:12 TA: 777 you fla77er me in ways I could never hope 7o be fla77ered sir 777 01:13 GA: people say i have that quality yes 01:13 GA: they often think its the suits 01:13 GA: i am a man of my suits, yes, only the fanciest suits i can get at all times or i wouldnt dare being seen in public 01:14 TA: 777 a man af7er my own hear7 i7 would appear 777 01:14 TA: 777 7here is no7hing more condusive of elegance and refinemen7 7han a good 7hree-piece sui7 777 01:15 GA: unrivalled by anything except the cologne accompanying it, which also must be tastefully matching the articulateness of the rest of the attire 01:16 TA: 777 7he closer 7o 7he consis7ancy of furni7ure polish 7he be77er 777 01:17 GA: of course, a classic rule that has been passed down for generations in my family 01:17 GA: yes, we must come from lineages of similar values who truly know the most important things in life 01:18 TA: 777 I am honored 7ha7 7he Piraya name will be held 7o 7he same es7eem of 7he Mavicos 777 01:19 TA: 777 I will proudly proclaim i7 on a plaque in my office once we have se77led in7o a new socie7y 7ha7 will sus7ain 7he economy 7o warren7 sophis7ica7ion lessons 777 01:19 GA: the mavicos were among the richest of the human empires, rivalled only by the demains. descended from french and italian kings, we're only the most noble of rich classy sophisticates. 01:20 GA: this bond between our families through you and lily shall bring about a prosperous new era for both of our clans 01:21 TA: 777 a shining new era of undoub7ed civi7li7y and 7ac7 7ha7 will surely las7 eons in 7he 7apes7ry of his7ory 777 01:21 TA: 777 7here will be operas wri77en abou7 7he melding of 7hese 7wo family lineages 777 01:23 GA: today is an important day, good sir, an important day indeed. the vows of two star-crossed lovers enduring hardship for their love, bringing together the two most powerful and upscale families in all of creation. 01:23 GA: gods weep for such a mighty occurance. 01:23 GA: im a god. by the way. like just mentioning that now. 01:23 GA: a pretty posh god 01:24 GA: pretty ritzy 01:24 TA: 777 undoub7edly ri7zy of course 777 01:25 TA: 777 anyone claiming 7o be a god would have 7o be 777 01:26 GA: im the god of mind and justice, and as such i decree you to be a worthy successor to the mavico throne, as prince to my firstborn princess. 01:27 TA: 777 7he honor is overwhelming sir 777 01:27 TA: 777 I mus7 go and mi7iga7e 7his wi7h a fine cigar and glass of 7roll French por7 777 01:27 GA: i must be off too. all of the jovial, gentlemanly laughter of meeting such an esteemed man has left me a bit lightheaded. 01:28 TA: 777 in 7ha7 case I bid you adieu sir Mavico 777 01:28 GA: arrivederci, mister piraya. 01:28 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:28 --